Twist
by baka coconut
Summary: Light thought that he had thought of everything, that he had already won. he thought that his fake rules would choke L, would defeat L. Who would've thought that he would twist them around to his benifit? Spoilers up to ep.25, L/Light


-1So! I've finally been struck with more random inspiration! So, we'll see how this turns out then!

Discliamer: Don't own, don't sue

* * *

"So, shinigami-san," New moons turned up towards the monster in front of them. L was crouched down on the couch, the same way and in the same place as he's been since they recovered Higuchi's Death Note. "Do you know if all of these rules apply all of the time, or if any are false?"

Light's ears perked up from his place in a cold silver chair next to a monitor. He knew Rem would never give him away, because if she did, she'd give away Misa too. The problem was that, well, L didn't always need things to be said in order to know the answers anyway. His chair was angled just perfectly for him to be able to see the pale creature out of the corner of his eye.

L probably knew he was watching too.

"I don't really know. I'm a shinigami, so different rules apply to me than humans, plus I've never tried to test the rules myself." L didn't vocally respond, just nodded. If the shinigami wouldn't answer his questions, then perhaps he would just have to try the rules himself.

Well, maybe not _himself_.

"Shinigami-san, an interesting thought has occurred to me." He set down the notebook that was dangling between his hands just a moment before, carefully closing it. "What would happen if someone were forced to write in the notebook? Who would be considered the killer?" Silence followed the question for a moment, engulfing the room like a starved whale. L was becoming too specific, and vague answers from Rem wouldn't satisfy him for much longer. Light shifted to stare into his monitor, thinking pretty intensely about how to make L avoid the important questions without seeming too suspicious. If he just got up and said something, no matter what it was, it would definitely raise suspicion. Where was Misa when you needed her? She's the best distraction you could hope for, since every time she was in the room, everything not centered around her is basically forced to grind to a halt.

Light felt a twinge in his eyebrow at the thought of her annoyance.

"I suppose it depends. If someone manipulates someone else to write for them, like through persuasion, then the person writing would be the killer. However, if someone holds the pen in another person's hand, then the person holding the pen would be the killer." Again, no spoken response, just another sparse movement of L's head. His hands were resting on his knees, eyes intently studying the cover of the book. Though he couldn't read the scribbled foreign language, he knew what it said. It could only say one thing.

That this was what would kill him.

This book would be his end.

If he didn't use it himself.

And soon.

"Raito-kun, I believe I will head to my room. It is becoming quite late, and at this hour I prefer to be alone." He stood to leave, but he paused, allowing a strange smile to creep across his features. It was almost amiable. "Those months together were very strenuous on my ability to concentrate in the early morning." He then continued on his way, snagging the last of his ice cream with two delicate fingers, and ascended the stairs. He moved with a lazy grace that only he could manage to pull off as he made his way up the clear stairs, backed by the pale light of the five o'clock sun.

"Rem." As soon as L was gone, Light's chair was turned to directly address his almost partner in crime. "You can't keep answering his questions like that, the last one was far too specific. He might be able to draw some kind of connection to Ray Penber." He stood up, loosening his tie irritably. "Just don't forget how much is on the line here. I'm going to bed." Even though his eyes were set in a dead glare on the stairs, he couldn't ignore the feeling of the shinigami incredulous stare as he stalked past her. He knew he was insulting her, but he was _Kira_. He could rule and insult anyone he wanted to, and if someone isn't doing their job perfectly, he had a right to scold them because they were failing their _God_. Well, Rem would be out of the way soon anyway, so he had even less of a reason to worry about what she might be feeling towards him. Just to grate on her nerves though, he stopped dramatically on the third step of the staircase. He didn't look at her for the sake of being serious.

"Don't forget that _Misa's_ on the line."

He continued up the stairs before Rem could catch the cruel smirk on his lips.

* * *

Err, sorry for the short chapter, but not only was that a good place to stop, but also, I don't want to give you the entire storyline at once! Anyone spot the foreshadowing? Hmm, Hmm? This is just the beginning, so there' still much to come! Please review to encourage me! Constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated!


End file.
